


Secret Revealed

by obs3ss1ons



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/pseuds/obs3ss1ons
Summary: For Prompt #7 “Are you no longer into women or what? She was stunning.“Ripley and Sullivan are out for drinks and several women try to flirt with Ripley and even give him their number but he is not interested. Sullivan wants to know why.Lucas and Robert are trying to enjoy a beer together, but women keep tempting them. Robert notices Lucas ignoring them and won't let Lucas not give him an answer to why.





	Secret Revealed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts).



“Okay, who is she?” Sully asked just as Lucas drank from his beer. They were at a bar attempting to rekindle their friendship. But the women wouldn't leave them alone long enough for them to have a decent conversation. Granted, both he and Sully were being hit on at least. But neither were interested in being picked up.

Lucas set his bottle down. “Who is who?”

Sully sipped his own beer before saying, “The woman that's got you turning down other women tonight. You said yourself when I first got back that you've been enjoying the single life.”

“There is no woman,” Lucas replied, covering his lie with another drink.

“You can't lie to me, Luke. You never could.”

Well, shit. Lucas focused on the paper around his beer. “Fine. There is someone.”

Sully sat back with a cocky expression. “It's about damn time. Tell me about her.”

“She's…special. Spunky. Loyal. Amazing in bed,” Lucas started but then stopped when he remembered who he was talking to. And who he was talking about.

“Well that's good,” Sully sort of chuckled. Then he asked, “So what does she do?”

Lucas drained the last of his beer, purposely avoiding Sully's gaze. He couldn't answer that without starting a conversation he did not want to have. They hadn't talked about telling their friends about the relationship, but he wasn't exactly ready for what announcing it would cause.

“Are you going to answer my question sometime tonight?” Sully prodded. Lifting his bottle to his lips, Lucas remembered that he'd just finished it off. And of course Sully noticed. At least his voice was gentle when he said, “She's a firefighter, isn't she?”

Lucas gave Sully a warning look. He was not going to reveal their secret. Not to another firefighter. Definitely not to her captain.

But Sully was apparently more curious than scared of Lucas. “Which station?”

Again, Lucas looked into his empty bottle. He moved to get up, saying, “I'm going to get another beer. You ready for another?”

“Stop avoiding the conversation, Luke,” Sully told him. He sat back down. Sully thought aloud, “I can see that you don't want to talk about it. Considering what I already figured out, though, you might as well tell me who it is. I just got back, so it's not likely I'll know her anyway. Unless she's at 19.”

Lucas tried not to react. He really did. But Sully knew him too well. His friend's eyes widened. “Which one is it? Herrera, Bishop, or Hughes?”

“Hughes,” Lucas sighed. At least he managed to keep a smile off his lips when he said her name.

“How the hell did that happen?”

“Well, like I said, she's spunky and loyal-" he stopped before he repeated the third thing now that Sully knew who he was talking about.

Sullivan waved a hand at him. “Thanks for not reminding me of the other thing you think of her. I do not need that visual.”

Lucas had to laugh at that. He wrapped a hand around his bottle and continued, “She's not intimidated by me, or my position. She puts me in my place. I can't really resist that.”

They were both quiet for about a minute before Sully spoke up quietly. “You love her, don't you?”

“What? No!” Lucas denied. “I will never let myself fall in love again. Two marriages were plenty. I cannot be in love now.”

“But you are.”

Lucas met Sully's gaze. The truth reflected back at him. “Dammit.”

Sully leaned forward. “You need to make things right before someone else finds out. I can pretend you told me nothing incriminating, but I will not lie if asked.”

“I know. It's just that if we start the process of telling the department, then we're making a commitment to stay together. I'm not ready to do that,” Lucas admitted.

“Yes, you are. Otherwise you would've at least looked at the women throwing themselves at you tonight,” Sully pointed out.

“You turned them all away, too.”

Sully finished off his own beer. “I haven't been on a single date since my wife passed away. I don't intend to, either.”

Lucas shook his head. “That's ridiculous.”

“Maybe, but I love her. Moving on feels like I'm cheating.”

Pondering the meaning of those words, Lucas admitted, “Yeah, I think I understand that now.”


End file.
